The Proposal
by gilmorefan98
Summary: What if Rory never dropped out of Yale? What if Luke proposed to Lorelal? How would it change it? L/L with a bit of L/R
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal

Summary: What would have happened if Rory never dropped out of Yale? How would the story go on?

Starts before the 6th season where Lorelai and Rory are talking at Weston's and having cake.

"Mom, I have decided to not go back to Yale next year."

"What? Is this because of Mitchum?"

"Yes, I don't want to go back if he said that I'm going to fail at what I'm doing."

"He's just getting to you Rory. Don't let him. You are great at what you do."

"I failed my exam because of him. I just want to know if this is the right path for me."

"Let's talk about this at home. This is more of a home conversation."

Lorelai and Rory paid for their coffee and cake and headed home.

"Rory, you wanted to be just like Christine Amanpour. You said that you were going to cover all the big news stories. You said that you wanted to work at The New York Times. The Times will not hire you if you drop out of Yale."

"Let me think about this. Do not tell Grandma and Grandpa yet."

"I won't. I'm heading off to Luke's."

"Have fun. Say hi to Luke for me."

"I will. Love you."

Lorelai walked into Luke's and sat at the counter and Luke came out.

"So what did you mean about kids? Are you talking about Rory?"

"I was not. I was hoping to have this conversation upstairs or at your house."

"Oh, Rory is thinking about dropping out of Yale. I won't let her but that won't stop her."

"What, Rory is thinking about leaving Yale? Is it her boyfriend?"

"No, the boyfriend's father. He gave Rory a bad review on her work. She had an internship with The Stamford Gazette and he told her that she didn't have it."

"I guess Rory didn't take that very well."

"No, I had to pick her up from the Bridgeport police station last night."

"Police station? Why?"

"She stole a boat with Logan. She was mad at Mitchum and wanted to steal a boat."

"She stole a boat! This does not sound like Rory at all."

"I know. I can't convince her to go back to Yale. She has all summer to think about."

"I'll be here when you need me."

"Thanks. I better go home and see how she is doing."

"See you later." Luke said with a kiss.

Lorelai walked back home and found Rory crying on the floor of her room.

"What was I thinking? Stealing a boat and dropping out of Yale. That's not me. I'm going to let one person get me down. I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid. We will figure this out together."

"I have to go to court. Why did I steal it?"

"If you go to court we have to get a lawyer. I have to ask Luke for the names of his lawyers."

"So you're not going to ask Grandma or Grandpa."

"No. I don't want them to know that their granddaughter stole a boat, went to jail, and almost dropped out of Yale."

"I know but they're going to find out some way. So we should just tell them instead of someone else telling them and getting mad at us for not telling them."

"You make a great point. I'll go over tomorrow and talk to them."

"Thank you. I really don't want to use one of Luke's lawyers."

The next morning Lorelai heads over to Hartford to talk with her parents. Emily answers the door.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here this morning."

"I have something I want to talk to you about. It involves Rory."

"Oh, um come in."

"Where's Dad?"

"In the dining room, Richard"

"What? Oh hi Lorelai."

"HI dad."

"What brings you in this morning?"

"She said it had to do with Rory right?"

"Yes, 2 nights ago Rory stole a boat and got arrested for it. She stole the boat because she got a bad review from Mitchum. Logan's dad. He told her that she didn't have it. So after I picked up Rory from the police station we went home. Yesterday she told me that she was going to drop out of Yale. She is still going to be back at Yale in the fall but we need a lawyer. She has to go to court. Will you help us?"

Richard and Emily looked at Lorelai with blank faces.

"Ok, I wasn't joking about that story."

"You're telling me that Rory was going to drop out of Yale, stole a boat and now has to go to court?"

"Yes, I'm not making it up."

"Fine, I'll get Charlie Davenport to help with this."

"Thanks. See you on Friday."

Lorelai rode back into Stars Hollow and went to Luke's

"Hey, wow its empty. Can we talk upstairs?"

"Uh, sure. Lane I'm heading upstairs."

Luke headed up the stairs to his apartment.

"I need to ask you something. Where did you get those lawyers for your divorce to Nicole?"

"I didn't. They came from her office. I didn't hire a lawyer. Why are you asking?"

"Rory needs a lawyer because she is going to be in court."

"Court? For stealing the boat?"

"Yes, Luke what has Rory gotten herself into? I had to go to my parents today and ask them for a lawyer but I wanted a second thought."

"Oh, listen about me freaking out about the kids."

"Yeah, what was with that"?

"I just had in the back of my mind you and me settling down in Stars Hollow married and with kids then Dean comes in a said that you would want to move away from this that you're going to get tired of this so I bought Old Man Twickham's house for us to live in. I had to stand in a steam room with a half-naked Kirk to get the house because he put in an offer too. I was planning on proposing to you this weekend."

"Wow, um so you thought about us and weddings and kids. That's so sweet of you. I thought you hated kids."

"I did until I was dating you. I want to marry you and have kids with you."

"Let me get this Rory stuff straightened out first. I would love to be your wife. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I went through Taylor to get the house."

"You'd do anything for me including asking Taylor for a house. I'm finally going to have it."

"What?"

"My middle."


	2. The Actual Proposal(Maybe)

This is the 2nd chapter of The Proposal.

Chapter 2: The actual proposal.

As Lorelai left Luke's the next morning she was wondering when he was going to propose. It made her giddy. She was sure it wasn't the sex that she had last night. She was happy and couldn't wait to get home and share it with her daughter.

"Rory, where are you my one and only offspring?"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen she never uses and saw a note on the table. _Mom, I'm heading back to Yale. Sorry I missed you this morning. I guess I will see you on Friday for dinner with the grandparents. Love you Mom. Thank you for not letting me quit Yale. _

As Lorelai read the note she read the last sentence and started crying. Lorelai got herself together and got showered and headed to the inn. At the inn Michel was being a pain as usual.

"Lorelai, I want to become manager of the Dragonfly."

"Ok, has this been a lifelong dream of yours and no you can't. Sookie and I are co-managers of this place."

" I want to do more than check people in."

"Sorry."

After about an hour at the inn Lorelai was dying for some coffee and Sookie didn't make any. She didn't have any this morning. She was thinking about visiting her future husband at work and harass him. He mind was made up she was going to Luke's for coffee.

At the diner, Luke was thinking of a way to propose to Lorelai. He wanted it to be special and not cliché. He was going through scenarios in his head. He knew she would say yes anyway but of course he was stressing out about how to propose.

Luke was shaken out of his thoughts when a customer wanted a refill.

"Oh, sorry about that Babette I'm just thinking about something."

"Does that something start with an L and end in I?"

"I'm not telling you."

Luke walked away from Babette's table wondering why his private life had to be in the open. He hated it.

Half an hour later Lorelai came into the diner.

"Excuse me have you seen my hunky boyfriend? I know he works here."

"Lorelai!" Luke said quietly.

"Don't be ashamed I called you a lot worse last night."

"Do we really have to discuss this in the diner?"

"No, I just like to harass you. Can I have a cup of coffee to go please?"

"No, you had enough caffeine for today."

"I haven't had a cup all day. Sookie didn't make any coffee today."

"You had to have some today I know you. You can't live without your coffee."

"I didn't and I am telling the truth."

"I still don't believe you."

"Fine don't believe me. I'm going to get my coffee at Weston's. Good-bye."

"Lorelai, wait don't go to Weston's. I get you your coffee."

"Why are you being mean to me today?"

"I'm not mad at you just annoyed at this town about their scope on my private life"

"At least you are not mad at me. Will I see you tonight?"

"I hope so." Luke thought something in his head and motioned Lorelai to the storeroom.

"You motioned?"

"I was wondering and I know it's your house but I was wondering when I can move in."

"Does tonight sound good to you?"

"How about tomorrow because I have to close the diner and I'll pack up my stuff tonight and move in tomorrow."

"Sounds good whatever works for you."

"Okay, I'll be over soon."

Lorelai walked out of the storeroom and the entire diner had grins on their faces.

"Why are they smiling like that? Do they think we did something dirty?"

"Geez"

"No, Luke did not propose to me back there or did we do something dirty. We would like if you kept your noses out of our personal life."

Lorelai walked out the diner after her outburst and went home. She freaked herself out by doing that and she wonders if Luke freaked out too. It was so not like her to do something like that. She also saw on the calendar that today was Friday and that meant going to Hartford which she did not want to go. She thought Rory will be there so it won't be on her and she still hadn't told her parents about Luke semi-proposing to her and the fact that he is moving in to her house. She was so not ready for Friday Night Dinner.

After Lorelai had her outburst Luke went upstairs to hide from the crazies. He wondered if Lorelai was alright and he too saw that today was Friday. He thought that she was stressed because she had to go to her parents' house tonight. He wondered if she told them about his plan to propose and moving in. Luke heard his phone ringing and ran across the apartment to get it before it stops ringing.

"Hello." Luke said out of breath

"Luke, its Emily I was wondering if you were free to come to dinner tonight or if you had to close that diner tonight"

"Well I have to close but I can have someone else close for me if it's important."

"It is, so I will see all three for you for dinner tonight."

"Yes, 7:00 right?"

"Bye Luke"

Luke hung up the phone stunned by Emily's invitation to dinner. Luke rushed out of the diner and headed for Lorelai's house soon to be his house. "Lorelai"

Luke knocked on the door and got no answer. "Sugar, she's at the inn." Babette said

"Oh I thought she said that she was coming home. Thanks Babette"

Luke headed back to the diner and got in his green truck and headed off for Lorelai's inn. He made it up the stairs and went to the front desk and was met by Michel.

"Michel, Michel?"

"Oh I'm sorry were you talking to me?"

"You're the only one named Michel."

"What do you want flannel man?"

"Have you seen Lorelai today at all or should I ask Sookie."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her but she doesn't spend much time here anyway."

"Okay, I'm going to ask Sookie." Luke said as he walked away from the front desk.

Luke made his way to the kitchen which he knew was sacred to Sookie. He once tried to sub for Sookie and turned into a disaster.

"Sookie, have you seen Lorelai anywhere. I know this sounds weird but I can't find her."

Did you check her office? Upstairs? She's not in the kitchen. Did you check with Michel?

"I did check with that putz. He was no help at all. I'm going to check her office"

Luke walked out of Sookie's kitchen and headed to Lorelai's office. Luke opened the door and finally found Lorelai.

"Lorelai"

Lorelai was in her office sorting papers and stuff dreading about dinner tonight wishing she could take Luke along and then she hears something and scares her.

"Luke, you scared me. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the diner?"

"Yes, I want to tell you something though. Your mom invited me for dinner tonight."

"What? Why? I wonder if it's a trap. I know she doesn't like you but she learned from the wedding fiasco to stay out of our lives. What do you think she's up to?"

"I don't know but I'm nervous. The last time I saw your mom is the time you told her to shut up. I'm not looking forward to tonight either. It was going to be an easy night too."

"Well, if you are good tonight I will be good in bed for you."

"We can't Rory is going to be home. I don't want her in the house while we are having sex. It's just weird."

"She knows we sleep together Luke."

"Alright but it has to be quiet."

"Me quiet? What about you?"

"I'll meet you at the house at 6:30. Is that ok?"

"Sounds great."

Luke headed back to his truck and went back to the diner where he served his patrons for the rest of the day. He had nerves in his stomach and he was sure Lorelai did too. At 6 he gave Caesar the keys to lock up at night and went upstairs to change. He put on his nicest black pants and a blue long sleeved shirt with a tie and a jacket. He hated getting dressed up but it was for Lorelai. At 6:30 Luke arrived at the house to pick up Lorelai and Rory. He went up to the door and rang the bell and Rory answered.

"Hey Luke, don't mind me I was just leaving"

"Leaving?"

"I'm meeting Logan for dinner. I got out of dinner tonight because Logan knows my grandparents."

"Will we see you later tonight?"

"Uh, I'm staying at Logan's tonight. Is that ok?"

"Does your mom know?"

"Luke, I no. She doesn't. She doesn't want me seeing him."

"I don't want you seeing him either Rory. He made you steal a boat and almost drop out of Yale."

"That's just it. It wasn't Logan it was me. I stole the boat he didn't want me to do it but I did it.

"But why?"

"I don't want to talk about it with you or mom."

Lorelai came out of the house and asked if everything was ok.

"Everything is fine. I'm heading to Paris's. I'll be home late"

"Ok. Have fun with Paris. Tell her hi for me."

Rory leaves in her car and Lorelai and Luke leave in the jeep.

"She's not going to Paris's she going to see Logan."

"What? No she's not. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Fine, don't believe me but she came up to me tonight and told me she wasn't going to Paris's tonight."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow but we had a deal that she wasn't going to be seeing Logan anymore."

"Are we ok? I don't want to walk into your parents' house fighting. They pick up on signs like that."

"We weren't fighting and yes I am ok. Let's go in and have dinner."

Lorelai and Luke walk up to the door and ring the door and no one answers.

"Tonight is Friday right? I'm not wrong."

"It's Friday. Your mom called me today inviting me to dinner."

2 seconds later the door opened with Emily standing there.

"Hi Mom. You know Luke right?"

"Yes, hello Luke. How are you tonight?"

"I'm good wondering why you invited me to dinner. I never get invited in fact you don't want me to be with Lorelai so I am stumped"

"I invited you here because I want you to break up with Lorelai I want her to be with Christopher. I invited him as well."

"Mom, I love Luke. You just can't be happy for me. I don't love Chris and I never will. I know he's Rory's father and he still will be but you can't bring down Luke like that."

"You and Christopher belong together. "

"Why? Because he comes from money but get this he hasn't held a job in over a year. Luke on the other hand had has his own business that he started up on his own and has a lot of money that he's kept over the years. He loves me and Rory like we were his own family. I think you don't want me to be with Luke is because he comes from a blue-collared family but I still love him."

"I never knew that about Luke or Christopher."

"You should think before you meddle in people's personal lives. I can't stay for dinner. See you next week"

"Lorelai, wait. Thank you for inviting me to dinner to make me break up with Lorelai but I tell you we are stronger than ever. She would never get back with him and you know it. You just hate me. Get over your greed and get to know me."

Luke walked out the door right when Chris showed up.

"Hey, I didn't know you were invited. Did she try to get you and me together again?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Are you ready Luke?"

"Luke? Who's Luke?"

"That would be me. Her boyfriend"

"You're dating the diner guy. Emily must be having a field day with this."

"Chris, I know you just met him but can you back off."

"Why? I'm just getting started."

"Chris, just go home. Please. I don't want a fight on my parents' driveway."

"Fine."

Lorelai and Luke headed home and Luke went to get the ring to propose to Lorelai who was sitting on the bed

"Lorelai Gilmore, I love you and I have loved you for how many years now I believe its 9 years now and I will keep loving you every day after that. I want to see your stomach fat with our child and when we get older. I know this is bad timing but.."

Luke gets down on one knee and says

"Lorelai Gilmore will you marry me?"

Cliffhangers suck don't they? I promise the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Lorelai's POV

Chapter 3

Lorelai's POV

I've always had a rough life. I was born to a wealthy family who only cared about DAR functions and tea parties. I was never allowed to have fun or go outside and get dirty that is not how I was raised. I met Chris when I was 5 am my parents thought that this would be great if we got married on later in life. I never liked Chris but we always snuck out on the balcony of my bedroom and snuck alcohol when my parents hosted boring parties. When I was 15 I found out I was pregnant with Rory. Chris's parents wanted me to get rid of it but I told them I was going to keep it. My parents have been on my case since Rory was born to marry Chris because he was Rory's father. I never loved Chris and I knew it wouldn't last. I left Hartford at age 16 and ran away to Stars Hollow. I didn't have a job or anywhere to go. I stopped in at a bakery called Weston's (I didn't know Luke back then). She led me to the Independence Inn. They were looking for a maid. I talked to the inn's owner Mia Davis and she let me and Rory stay in the old potting shed. When Rory was 8 we moved into the house I have now. One day I went to Weston's and they were closed and I'm thinking where to get some coffee now. Someone told me to try Luke's diner. I never heard of the place and they said that it's the old hardware store on the corner. I found a new place for coffee and it was much better than Weston's. Over the years I would tease Luke and I was enjoying it. If someone had told me Luke had a crush on me I would had been no. He did have a crush on me only I didn't find out until later. Now it's 2004 and my daughter is in Yale and I am dating Luke. I have been dating him for 2 years now. After Nicole and Max I was happy to be with someone who knows me and cares about me. Last night I went to my parents' house for dinner and Luke tagged along. I hated it. My mom wants me to break up with Luke only to get with Chris. She does this every time. Why does she hate Luke? He's so much better all-around than Chris. Then Luke shouts at Emily and leaves. As we are getting in the car Chris comes out and starts harassing Luke. I told him to knock it off. Luke drove me home and he walks in the house with me which is weird because he's not living here yet. He pulls something out of his jacket pocket and it's a ring box. Oh My he's going to propose to me. I was right. For the first time I'm speechless. I knew he would propose but did it have to be tonight.

"Oh, Luke. Yes I would love to marry you but why did you do it tonight?"

"Well I love you and I am moving in here I thought it would be a good time. I didn't want to do it after sex because I know you. I wanted it to be romantic."

"It still can. Hold on to that. I'm still saying yes but do it another time. I'm a little sad that my parents don't see how good you are for me. I love you"

"I love you too Lorelai"

"I never liked or loved Chris. I wish sometimes that he wasn't Rory's father. That night on that stupid balcony." Lorelai cried.

"Oh, Lorelai." Luke said as he picked up Lorelai and laid her on the bed.

Luke left the house and drove to the Gilmore's house. Luke knocked on the door and Richard answered.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Emily? I want to talk to her."

Richard, who's at the door?

Luke walked into the living room and saw Emily.

"Luke?"

"I know you think that I'm not good enough for Lorelai but I turned my father's hardware store into a diner that I have been running by myself for 20 years now. I still live above my diner only because it convenient in the morning. I have saved every penny that I made. I am moving into your daughter's house tomorrow and I am going to marry her. She was crying because of the night Rory was created because she wished that Chris wasn't her father. Chris hasn't seen her in 2 years. I'm more of her father than her own father is. If you keep up this thing with Chris I won't let her come back here. Rory can still come back and if we plan to have kids you won't be involved." Luke ranted and then left very quickly.

Luke got back to Stars Hollow and went to the on the diner then went home to check on Lorelai. He parked his truck and went into the house.

"Lorelai, I'm home. Is everything all right? I'm going to close down the diner and then come back."

Luke didn't get an answer so he went up to check on Lorelai only problem is she wasn't in her bed or the bathroom. Luke checked other parts of the house and found her lying in Rory's bed.

"What are you doing down here? You should be up in your own bed. Lorelai?"

Luke turned her over and saw that she's been crying. Luke carried her up the stairs and stayed with her.

The next morning Lorelai woke up and didn't know where she was at first. Lorelai felt an arm around her waist and wondered who's arm it was. She saw that she was fully dressed so she didn't have sex. She turned around and saw Luke next to her. He must have stayed with her after the dinner last night. Lorelai remembered that Luke proposed to her last night.

So I know this story is short but I will make it up in the next chapter


End file.
